Festival gag menggenah
by UchizukaSamicbaku
Summary: what! OMG, mamas-mamas kantin suka sama Gaara? n mau tw hancurnya festival Joget? ups! Festival nge-dance maksudnya! Read n review,!


Yosh! Untuk yang belum kenal aku, salam kenal!! UchizukaSamicbaku is here!!

Yo! Ini fic ke-2 ku, walapun Love is Truth chap 3 belum update, qu dah bikin cerita lagi.. hehehe

Tapi tnang adja!! Kedua cerita q itu tetep lanjut kok!!

Fic ini gila abyzz pokoknya!

**WARNING!!**

Manusia berumur 60th keatas dilarang baca fic ini karena dapat menyebabkan gangguan pikiran, serangan jantung (bagi yang punya) dan kegilaan (ketidakwarasan)

Mic: Sebelumnya, klo ada karakter yg gag pas sama sifat aslinya ato malah kebalikannya, harap maklum dikarenakan saia yg agak setress

Kiba: Sadar lo ya, kalo lo itu setres!?

Mic: Yemang. Fic q yg kedua ini agak gila karna memang saia yg setres, gtow loh!! OKAY!! dari pada baca dialog gag genah antara dua penghuni rawa ini, mendingan kita baca Fic ter-setress yg pernah kubuwat!! jangan lupa **REVIEW**!! (fic gw aja baru dua, udah dibilang yg terbagus yg pernah kubuwat. aku aneh!)

Kiba: Sialan gw dikatain penghuni rawa!!

Please R&R, key?!

p.s: Osik (organisasi Siswa Intra Konoha)

**Festival Gag Menggenah**

"WOEY!! Piket lo!" bentak Naru sambil duduk di atas meja,sok negbos, "udah jam segini, kelas masih kotor? apa kata dunia?!" katanya lg sambil melotot ke teman2 sekelasnya. Sebagian ada yang menggumam gag jelas, ada yag lgsung megang sapu, ada yg nyumput dibwh meja karna takut, ada yg tereak2 stress ato malah ada yg pingsan ditempat karna kaget. Suasana di kelas Naru sungguh kacau balau.

"Naruto, biarin adja kale! lagian hari ni 'kan gag ada pelajarannya Anko-sensei.." kata Kiba yg sebenarnya dari tadi megangin sapu -coz, dy kaget denger Naru bentak-bentak-

"tapi, Kib! aku..aku..aku.. ah, aku gag sanggup untuk ngomong-..."

"halah! ngomong aja kalo kamu mw merintah2"

"huwe'e'e'e'e... tau aja kamu!"

HUUUUU!! Sorakan temen2 di kelas diarahkan ke Naru, ada yg sampe' ludahnya muncrat-muncrat, atau ada yg lebay-nya gag ketulungan karna saking pinginnya nyorakin Naru. Sementara Naru ma Kiba lgsung cabut dari kelas.

"gila!! gw diludahin! sialan!!" bentak Naru marah2 sambil ngelapin mukanya pake tangan.

"baru aja diludahin! lha gw! gw dah sering dimuntahin!" kata Kiba cerita

"uwoooo!! sapa yg brani ngemuntahin lo, Kib?!"

"yea elu lah!! sapa lagi coba kalo bukan elu!"

"ooh, itu sih kesalahan teknis. I'm sury coy! hehe.." Naruto cengengesan.

'_ugh! rasanya tuh muka pingin guwa tonjok!! coba aja dia gag punya Kyuubi n bukan pendiri sekolah ini!! udah gw bejek-bejek dari dulu!' _begitulah batin Kiba.

"kantin yok!" ajak Naru

"okelah, tapi gw ajak lee dulu! sekalian narok ni pel, ntar kalo ke kantin bw-bw pel, dikirain edan lagi!" kata Kiba masuk ke kelas. Setelah itu, sambil jalan menuju kantin, inilah beberapa lagu yang mereka nyanyikan.

Naru: sousha kanashimi wo yashashisa ni..

Kiba: jibun rasisha wo chikara ni..

Lee: whoaa, kazenawa kaseta yumeni daite.. (lagunya laruku)

Kiba: I Love u, bibeh!

Naru: kubukan superstar, kaya dan terkenal.. kubukan saudagar yg punya bnyk kapal..

Lee: balonku.. ada.. lima.. (gag ada semangatnya!)

Naru: I ..I..I..I...I, need a lotta love (lagunya titi DJ yg Lotta Love)

Kiba: you..you..you..you..you, need a lotta love

Lee: we..we..we..we..weeee! every body need, a lotta love.. lalalalala...

Naru: Indonesia, tanah airku.. (emangnya Konoha itu di indonesia, yach?)

Kiba: AUOOOO...

Lee: Yasiiin.. (sampe' selesae)

Lama-kelamaan, semuanya jadi ngacho! dan semua itu berakhir ketika mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, kantin. Akhirnya, santailah mereka di kursi pojok kantin.

"gw dah mesen minuman sama mamas kantin!" kata Lee.

"eh, Naru, lu semalem nonton Bioskop Trans TV gag?" tanya Kiba duduk.

"enggak, semalem gw ikut papih ke tempatnya Hinata" jawab Naru biasa.

"huuu!! seru tauk!"

"oooh!! yg itu ya,? yg pemeran utamanya itu mati kena struk!" kata Lee nyaut. (setauku, gag ada film kek gitu deh)

"ngaco! bukan itu kali, deng! itu lho.. film luar yg judulnya Alien Invasion, keren tauk!" kata Kiba menggebu.

"ooh! yg aliennya itu makan sprei kasur itu 'kan?" tanya Lee lagi. (apa pula itu?)

"bukan woy! aliennya itu nyerang bumi, tauk!"

"UDAH AH!! diem lu pade!!" bentak Naru kesel, soalnya dia gak ikut ngobrol, "mendingan kita diskusiin tentang kelanjutan Band kita!" katanya serius.

"ya ampyunn!! hare gene, ngomongin band? gak banget lah yaw.." kata Lee dan Kiba kompak.

"basing-sey lah!!" kata Naru manyun.

"ih! mendingan Omashu daripada Basingsey!" kata Kiba tiba-tiba.

"mendingan Konoha lah!" Lee nyautin.

"apaan sih!? mendingan menara merah!! (Samurai Deeper Kyo)" kata Naru nyambung -emang kabel?-

"eh, enggak!! mendingan abad 21!" kata Kiba -emangnya tempat Dora-dora?-

"Greenland!"

"bukan! Soul Society!"

"megasite!"

"shinigami's world!"

"dojo-nya Yuan!"

"Indonesia!"

"Yupiter!"

"galaxy Carthwhell!"

"Kamar mandi!"

"WC!!"

"UWOOOOO!!" BRAK! Naru menggebrak meja kantin sampe' retak.

Kiba & Lee langsung mingkem. Mamas-mamas Kantinpun kaget sampe' numpahin minumannya Naru, jadi kepaksa harus ngambil lagi.

"diem dong! kalian ini ngomong yg gak perlu! bisa-bisa gw keluarin Kyuubi karna lu orang!!" kata Naru marah.

"mendingan jurus Akamaru!" Kiba ngenyek.

"enggak! bukan! Urarenge!" kata Lee ngotot

"bintang lima!"

"hakuto shicisei!"

"rasengan!"

"gomu-gomu bullet!"

"katsu!"

"hadou ke-33!!"

"oni.. giri!!"

"Allahu Akbar!!"

"UWOOOOO!!" BRAK! Naru menggebrak meja kantin, kali ini patah jadi dua.

"diem gak?!" bentak Naruto melotot. Lee ma Kiba lgsung nunduk ke bawah.

Gak taunya mamas-mamas kantin kabur gak tau kemana, tapi di atas meja ada secarik kertas bertuliskan:

**"**SAYA MENGUNDURKAN DIRI SEBAGAI PENJAGA KANTIN. Salam bwt nak-nak kelas 8a yg brengsek! bwt nak-nak 7c yg imut-imut!

bwt chouji yg sering bantuin jaga kantin! Juga bwt guru-guru! kalo masalah Gaji gak usah khawatir, saya udah ngambil sendiri di brangkas sekolah, semuanya pas, 30 jt.

THANX!! o,iya saya ingin mengucapkan "I love U' buwat Gaara 8b yg baik sama aku. Gaara, sebenarnya saya suka sama kamu!

Bye! bye!

**Mamas Kantin**"

"HOEEEKKK!!" Naruto, Lee dan Kiba muntah bareng.

"gile nih orang, edan kali ya! maling uang 30 juta!!" kata Lee heran

"busyeet!!" Naruto dan Kiba bareng

"eh! mamas-mamas kantin ini laki-laki 'kan?" tanya Naruto ragu

"Yaeyalah! namanya aja '**mamas kantin**', pastinya laki-laki!" jawab Kiba.

"berarti..."

HOEEEKKK!! mereka bertiga muntah bareng lagi, gak bisa ngebayangin tuh mamas-mamas suka sama Gaara

(Naru: setress amat sih lu!!

Mic: yaeyallah..

Naru: Kiba! Lee! timpukin tuh si author!! -pada nimpukin author-

Mic: WOOY!! amit-amit deh lu orang ye! untung gw masih beriman -halah! apaan sih!-

Back to my Fict)

Naruto membuang kertas surat itu ke kotak sampah. Ngiiing!! suara mikrofon memkikan telinga.

"tes..tes.. 1-2-3" suaranya Kakashi-sensei

"emm, panggilan anak-anak Osik! harap keruang rapat, sekarang juga!" kata Kakashi-sensei datar.

"Lee, Kiba, gw rapat dulu yea?!" Naruto bergegas ke ruang rapat, gak taunya di situ udah ada Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Neji dan Haku.

"gimana buwat acara besok nieh?" tanya Gaara sang ketua -iya, ketua alim yg rada stres-

"katanya ada band yg tampil." kata Neji sang wakil ketua -jaim orangnya-

"setau gw cuma nampilin band aja deh!" kata Haku sambil ngaca di cermin yg ada di pojok ruangan. '_gw mau ganti gaya rambut kaya cangchutters, ah!_' batin haku sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. -gile aje-

"kan memang cuma itu yg ditampilin!" kata Temari

"aih, males gw!" saut Sasuke tegas -maklum kalo ada acara ginian pasti saskay yg disuruh kerja ini-itu, mulai dari ngangkat alat band, nyapu, natain pot bunga, kursi,dll. Habis itu selama seminggu Sasuke gak masuk sekolah karena kaki-tangannya pegel-

"kalo ngadain lomba Joget gimana?!" usul Gaara. -wtf? seorang gaara? mengusulkan hal semacam itu?-

"haaa?! pala lo merah, lomba joget! mau jadi apaan nih sekolah?! kontes dangdut?!" tanya Sasuke nyolot.

"eh, emang pala gw warna merah! terus maunya apa?"

"daripada joget, mendingan nge-dance aja!" usul Haku. semuanya menoleh.

"nge-dance? apa pula itu?" tanya Neji.

"ya ampun! yg namanya nge-dance itu, kita mengekspresikan diri dg gerakan dan tarian!" jelas Haku meyakinkan.

"emm, lumayan serulah.." kata Sasuke setuju.

"Woy! Bolot! rambut ayam! nge-dance sama Joget itu tuh sama aja! cuma bahasanya aja yang beda! berarti usul guwa di terima kan?!" kata Gaara ngotot. Sasuke diam sejenak, memang benar apa yg dikatakan oleh Gaara, pinginnya sih si Sasuke ngomong 'iya' tapi udah terlanjur, daripada malu, gengsi dong, jadi si rambut ayam tetep aja teguh

"Joget ya Joget!! Nge-dance ya Nge-dance!! tetep aja beda! udah, lebih baik kita siapin panggungnya, festivalnya besok 'kan? ayo semuannya!" kata Sasuke maksa

"Huu!! ngomong aja kalah!" teriak Gaara dan Neji bareng. -what? Neji juga ikutan?!- sementara Temari cuma bengong aja. Naruto? dia sibuk nyariin berkas-berkas di laci lemari Osik.

"daftar acaranya mana?! kayaknya kmaren gw narok di sini deh!" kata Naruto nyariin. Sasuke lgsung datengin Naruto.

"lu sih! narok ndadak di situ! sini gw bantuin!"

"udahlah, terpaksa bwt lg deh.. haah" Naruto mengeluh.

"woy! jangan nyerah dulu! siapa tau keselip! ini! ini kertas apa ini?" tanya Sasuke menarik kertas berwarna coklat tua, ada tulisan kecil2 di sana.

"uwooh! itu kan cerita yg gw bikin kmaren! sini!" kata Haku ngerebut kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali mencari.

"nih, nih apa nih, warnanya pink, ada 2-3 lembar. Isinya tentang..."

" KYAA!!" teriak Temari sambil narik kertas itu dari genggaman Sasuke,

"apaan sih, Kak! gak pake teriak, ya!" kata Gaara pada kakaknya itu.

"abiss.. ini kan diary guwe..." jawab Temari sambil mengeluh pelan. '_untungnya gak hilang!_' batin Temari -Dasar goblok! ngapain dia nyimpen gituan di ruangan Osik?-

"ada-ada aja!" Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk nyari-nyari, ngeacak-acak ngegongkar-bongkar ruang Osik ampe kayak kuburan (lho kok?), soalnya Naruto kalap karena gak nemuin kertasnya, akibatnya Kyuubi keluar dan dalam sekejap mayat-mayat beegelimpangan. mereka mati mengenaskan -bo'ong banget! gimana mau selesai nih cerita kalo pemainnya pada mati kabeh?-

"udahlah, entar gw print lagi!" kata Naruto akhirnya.

"guwa bantuin kok, dobe!" kata Sasuke.

"aah, pulang yuk! dah sore! guwa mau nonton Termehek-mehek nih! Gaara ayo!" kata Temari sambil ngambil tas di meja rapat.

"Neji, gw maen ke rumah lu ya!" kata Haku.

"OKE!"

Ketika Hari-H nya pun tiba..

anak-anak dari kelas 1 ampe 3 udah pada rame ngumpul. Ada yg sengaja bawa Kamera ato Hp buat moto-moto idola mereka. Ada yg bawa video untuk ngerekam aksi anak-anak Osik. Ato malah ada yg bawa sapu -coz, dia gak tau kalo ini acara festival, bukan bersih-bersih lingkungan-. Selain itu, parahnya lagi, anak-anak Osik sengaja tampil keren buat dapet fans n photo-photo bareng -ketara banget pengen terkenal-.

Acarapun dimulai..

akhirnya, saat di mana para bintang sekolah memasuki panggung.

"inilah dia yg kita tunggu-tunggu! Friendships Band dan Genius Band!" teriak Kakashi semangat. Cewek-cewek pada jejeritan waktu Gaara ke atas panggung, diikuti dengan Neji dan Sasuke. Di susul dgn Naruto, Kiba, Lee dan Chouji (mereka berempat Friendships Band lho!!) dan kemudian, cowok-cowok pada siul-siul, bikin shikamaru cemburu karena Temari sedang dikerumuni cowok-cowok. acara pun dimulai, namun di sela-sela kerumunan para fans, terdengar ada yg memuja-muja idolahnya, seperti:

"GAARAAA..!! I LOP U" suaranya mirip mamas-mamas kantin, tapi dalam sekejap dia sekarat ditimpukin anak-anak cewek laennya.

"NARU..!! GYAA NARU,!! pingin cubit pipinyaaa!!"

"SASUKE...!! hadap sini dong!!"

"Neji...!! NEJI SENYUM..!! GYAA...!! KEREN!!"

akhirnya!! tiba saat lomba JOGEET!! -Mic ditimpukkin Gaara-, ehm, maksudku nge-dance! hadiahnya adalah tanda tangan dan kaos yg dipakai Osik pada hari ini.

sebenarnya Naru gak mau ngasih bajunya yg super Mahal itu, tapi gimanalah, dia dipelototin Tsunade dan Anko, gimana gak nyerah? dipelototin ama Nenek Lampir sama Nenek Sihir.

akhirnya, pemenangnya adalah:

juara 1: Konan (nge-dance ala perpustakaan -diem aja-)

juara 2: Dosu Kinuta (nge-dance ala orang buta -haa?-)

juara 3: Sakura (nge-dance ala Agnes Monika -jijay-)

juara 4: Shino (nge-dance ala Princess tutu -wtf?-)

juara 5: mamas-mamas kantin (nge-dance ala mulan Jameela -wueek!-)

setelah pengumuman pemenang, gak taunya si mamas2 kantin udah gak suka lagi sama Gaara, tapi sama Naru!!

GYAA!! NARUTO terus dikejar sampai ujung dunia..!!

hahahahahahahahahahhahahaha...

FIN

aku anak-anak, lahir tahun 1996, harap maklum..!!

auoo!! udah lah,jangan dibahas karena ini gag genah!! Review, please!

pokoknya, ini gak genah banget!!

Kiba: lagian elunya pake acara festival Jog-, eh maksudku ngedance sih!

Mic: AKU SETRESS!! FESTIVAL JOGET!! -ditimpukkin Gaara-

Hitsugaya: Kiba! jauh-jauh lo dari Mic!!

Kiba: enak aja! guwe di sini duluan ya!

Hitsugaya: Bacot lah lu! Mic, sama aku yok!

Kiba: sama aku

H: AKU!!

K: AKUU!!

H: AKUU!!

K: AKUUUU!!

Mic: DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM!! oke, untuk para pembaca, dari pada melihat pertengkaran dua mahluk aneh ini, mendingan langsung review aja!! gak usah mikirin kami yg mahluk rawa!! (aku juga termasuk)..

REVIEEWWW!!


End file.
